


Hot Stuff

by KayleighH2203



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Stripper Thranduil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-15 00:34:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21024824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KayleighH2203/pseuds/KayleighH2203
Summary: For DeputyMom62Jennifer is invited to happy hour with her colleagues and discovers a male stripper named Thranduil.





	Hot Stuff

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DeputyMom62](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeputyMom62/gifts).

‘Well,’ she thought as the loud music began to pound in her ears, ‘This is what I get for agreeing to go out with the young ones.’ As she looked around, Jennifer realised she would stick out like a sore thumb in this place. Thank god for low lighting! She’d recently made friends with her three younger colleagues who had invited her out for drinks. Without thinking, she’d accepted, quietly texting her eldest to not expect her home until later. It turned out that when the girls said drinks, they in fact meant going to happy hour at the new strip club that had just opened a few blocks away. Jennifer had heard of it, and of the male dancers within it, but had never gone in. Until today. The music had a heavy beat and only the stage was lit up.  
“Jenn! Come on!” one of the girls said, “The show’s about to start!” They moved quickly to an empty table, close to centre stage as the opening notes of Tom Jones’ You Can Leave Your Hat On began to play.

_Baby, take off your coat, real slow…_

Four men emerged onto the stage, much to the delight of the women in front of them who all promptly screamed at a deafening volume. They wore matching non-descript navy blue uniforms complete with hats and ties. Jenn supposed it appealed to some kind of man-in-uniform fantasy.

_Baby, take off your shoes...I’ll help you take off your shoes…_

They all sauntered to the front of the stage, smirks on their faces, clearly delighting in the female attention.

_Baby, take off your dress, yes yes yes…_

All fours of them began to shed their coats, rocking their hips back and forth to the music.

_You can leave your hat on, you can leave your hat on, you can leave your hat on…_

Their coats fell to the floor, revealing broad shoulders and narrow hips, still thrusting in a primal display of sexual prowess.

_Go on over there turn on the light, no, all the lights…_

Jenn suppressed a laugh when she saw two of them were singing along to the music, clearly having fun as they worked.

_Come back here stand on that chair, ooh baby, that’s right…_

They loosened their ties, slowly sliding them from under their collars. Jenn hadn’t realised how form fitting the shirts were until she watched the end of one black tie trail briefly over a pectoral before snapping to the ground.

_Raise your arms in the air, ooh ooh ooh now shake ‘em…_

The men came right up to the front of the stage, close enough to touch. In fact some women were, reaching out to grasp calves and thighs. One of the two who had been singing earlier, a blond man, did an artful spin away when one woman got a little too handsy, wagging a playful finger at her as he did.

_You give me reason to live...King...you give me….King...to live….King….give me…._

It took Jenn a moment to realise that many of the women, including her colleagues, were chanting the word ‘King’ over and over. The other men glanced at each other, pretending to shrug and not understand why the women were chanting. A mock conversation with exaggerated arm gestures followed before they turned back to the curtain behind them.

The music changed seamlessly into another track as the men pulled the curtain back. A shriek from next to her made Jenn’s ears ring. Behind the curtain was stood another man. Suddenly, Jenn found herself paying rapt attention to the stage. He was impossibly tall, at least two inches over any of the other dancers, long legs going into a lean torso with broad shoulders. His long blond hair was like silk draped over his shoulders. When her hearing returned, Jenn could hear one of her favourites, ‘Hot Stuff’ by Donna Summer. The newcomer, King as the women seemed to call him, casually strode forward. As the line ‘almost rang the phone off the wall’ came to an end, all five men turned in unison to their right and thrust their hips, before spinning around and doing it again.

_I want some hot stuff, baby, this evenin’_

They turned to the front and did it again before reaching up and pulling their shirts open slowly. Every woman in the place screamed and Jenn felt herself turn red. Before her now were five very taut and perfected stomachs, showing just the faintest hints at a six-pack and all of them had the v-shape from defined hips that led down into their pants. The shirts were shed and the men moved forward, climbing easily down from the stage and amongst the crowd. They moved through them quickly, ignoring the groping and caressing, each one selecting a random woman from the crowd and drawing her up on stage. The one King chose looked like she was going to trip over her own jaw. Jenn felt a hand touch her arm. Looking up she noticed one of the other dancers at her side, offering her his hand. Before she could react, one of her colleagues had shoved her into his arms and she found herself being led on stage. They were to King’s left as the men danced with their chosen women. Jenn couldn’t even see the crowd under the intense lights. But she could see him. He kept looking up from the woman he had pulled up and looking straight at her. His eyes were the clearest, brightest blue she had ever seen.

She was spun away to look at the crowd as her dancer placed one hand on her stomach and the other on her hip, guiding her in a little sway. The slow sensual movement was punctuated by hard thrusts with the word ‘hot’ in the song. The dancers switched partners every few lines and soon it was King’s turn with her. The feel of his hands on her hips as he guided her was almost too much. She began to feel hot and flustered. Whilst all the dancers were attractive, he was on a whole other level. The very air around him seemed to crackle with male sexuality.

_Sittin’ here eating my heart out no reason, won’t spend another night on my own…_

King took her hand and lead her back to the front of the stage and helped her down as the other dancers did the same with the other women. His fingers lingered on hers a few seconds more than was truly necessary and it made her skin feel like fire. He flashed her a dazzling smile before stepping back onto the stage. She quickly made her way back to the table where the younger girls were already salivating over King once more. One of them squealed in her ear but Jenn didn’t hear it. She was already back to watching the dancers, once more dancing to the beat, slowly turning to face away from them.

_Need some lovin’ baby, gonna need your love tonight…._

As one, the dancers ripped off their pants, exposing their rears and legs to the whooping crowd. They removed their hats and lowered them before turning back around. Jenn was fairly certain she would be deaf from all the screaming around her as the four original dancers backed away as the final bars began to play of their song. Only King remained centre stage, a smug look on his face as he held his hat over the goods. Once he was alone on stage, and the final notes of the song played, he raised it, putting it back on his head. Another scream shot straight through Jenn’s skull. Yes, dear, she wanted to say, it’s a penis, they all have one. Although, she had to admit, it wasn’t as offensive as most. He certainly had enough length and girth on show to warrant the arrogant smirk he wore. She watched as he sauntered off stage at his own leisurely pace, casting a casual glance back over his shoulder at her as he left. There was that charming smile again, it left her with an unfamiliar feeling in her stomach. Standing quickly, Jenn just wanted to pay for her drink and get out of there. Her colleagues didn’t even seem to notice her, having joined the rest of the ravenous horde in chanting for King to come back once more.

When she reached the bar, there was only one bartender on.  
“What’ll it be, sugar?” he asked.  
“Just my bill, please.”  
“You sure? Well, that’s surprising!”  
“Huh?”  
“Well, I saw you dancing with King, mostly when ladies come to me after that, they want….”  
“What?”  
“Well, they want to hire the VIP room,” the bartender shrugged, “You know, a private dance.”  
“Private dance?”  
“Yeah, with King. You interested?” Jenn thought for a moment.  
“What the hell, sure, give the VIP room,” she said.  
“You errr….want the extras?” the guy asked.  
“Huh? Yeah, sure, all of them,” she said, praying that included something alcoholic to settle the nerves that had welled up.  
“Here you go,” he said, handing over a key, “Just put your credit card in the machine when you get in there.” Jenn took the key and turned around. She saw a security guy lifting a velvet rope and nodding down a corridor. Taking a deep breath, she took the hint and headed down.

Mercifully, the VIP room had a chilled bottle of champagne waiting for her. She poured herself a glass and looked around. Judging by the screaming coming through the door, King was currently on stage. What had gotten into her? She wasn’t the kind of woman to go to a strip club, never mind pay for the VIP room, but then that spark she had felt coming from King couldn’t be ignored. She was just watching the LED lights changing from blue to purple to pink and back again when a door opened behind her. Turning, she saw King stepping in. He wore only well-fitting jeans that hung loose about his hips. No shirt or shoes, just a faint sheen to his skin from where he had been dancing.  
“Oh, it’s you,” he said. Damn his voice was impressive. Impossibly deep and velvety smooth, like an orgasm waiting to happen.  
“I didn’t catch your name earlier,” he said, his charming smile almost enough to distract her from thinking about how much she had seen earlier.  
“Umm...Jennifer...Jenn,” she said.  
“Jenn,” he repeated, “Nice.”  
“And yours?”   
“I know you’ve heard everyone call me King but my name is actually Thranduil.”  
“Thranduil.”  
“There, now we know each other, so you can relax, baby, I’m not gonna hurt you,” he practically purred.  
“I..I’m not sure what’s supposed to happen...I don’t….I’ve never done this before.”  
“Well, you paid for all the extras,” he said, moving closer to her, “So, pretty much anything you want.” He was almost touching her when she tried to step back. She lost her balance and would have fallen had he not reached out and pulled her to him quickly.  
“Careful, darlin’,” he said softly, “Don’t want you hurting yourself now.” Jenn felt her cheeks flush at the feel of being pressed up against him and looked away. On the table, unnoticed until now, she spotted a box of condoms.  
“When you say pretty much anything...” she started. Thranduil leaned in.  
“I mean, anything,” he whispered.

Now she was steady on her feet, he let go and stepped back, heading to the bottle of champagne and pouring himself a glass.  
“Top up?” he asked.  
“Oh, god, yes,” Jenn said, handing over her glass. Thranduil chuckled.  
“You’re not like the women I usually get in here,” he said, “Normally they’re trying to rip my pants off before I even get chance to ask their names.”  
“You do this a lot?”  
“It’s my job,” he said, “I get paid well to ensure that every woman leaves this place happy, in whatever way it takes. So yeah, sometimes it involved having sex with them.”  
“And it doesn’t bother you?”  
“More often than not, we don’t get as far as full sex,” he said, sinking down onto the couch. One arm extended over the back of the couch and his long legs extended in front of him.  
“No?”  
“No, they’re usually more interested in giving me head than me actually doing my job,” he said, his tone a little bitter.  
“I would have thought a guy would love that.”  
“Not me,” he said, “It causes a lot of resentment amongst the guys, it’s like I’m getting out of doing the actual work. Not that I see it as work.”  
“You don’t?”  
“No, darlin’,” he said, “I don’t. I like having sex with women. You’re all different, and I like the challenge of figuring out what works for each of you.” He swallowed the last of his champage.  
“So what would you start with?” Jenn asked.  
“With you? I think a kiss would be ideal,” he said, “Some women come in here and I can tell they just want to get on with it. You want...no, you need to be eased into it. You married?” Jenn was caught off guard by the question.  
“Well...I….no, not anymore,” she said.  
“Seeing someone?”  
“No.”  
“Then you need to let go of that guilty feeling you’re holding on to,” he said, “Come here.” He set his empty glass down and held a hand out to her.

Nervously, Jenn stepped forward, placing her half-empty glass next to his, and took his hand. He pulled sharply, bringing her sprawling into his arms. He shifted her a little so she was knelt, straddling his thighs, his arm tight around her waist. His free hand gently combed through her hair.  
“Trust me, Jenn?” he asked gently. She nodded. He leaned in and kissed her. She was surprised by how gently and chaste it was, gladly accepting a second one, and then a third until they were both giving and receiving them, hands woven into each other’s hair.  
“There now,” he whispered when he pulled back, “That wasn’t so bad, and you’re not feeling guilty are you?”  
“A little,” she admitted, “But not as much as I was. I...I’ve got two boys at home...”  
“I get that, you blew off family time to come here,” he said, “I have a son myself. I don’t get nearly as much time with him as I would like, but still. You need time to yourself, to be a person, not a parent. I need to work to give my son a good start in life.”  
“You’re actually the first person to ever tell me that,” she laughed, “No one has ever told me I could just be Jenn.”  
“That’s why I like to know names,” he said, “So tell me, Jenn, how long has it been since you were with a man?”  
“Far too long,” she admitted, “Years.”  
“Oh, well, if you want to just have the dance...”  
“No! No, I….I want the extras,” she said quickly.  
“Alright then,” he said.

He took hold of her waist and flipped them so she was laid out on the couch beneath them. He kissed her slowly, still nothing more than brushing his lips across hers as he ran his fingers through her hair. She returned the gesture, marvelling at how soft his hair was. She suddenly felt the impulse to gently pull on it, resulting in a grunt and a hip thrust from him. She felt him through his jeans, hard and twitching. The kisses took on a new edge, his tongue darting out and demanding entrance to her mouth, which she gladly granted. She couldn’t think of a time where she had done this before, enjoyed just kissing a man whilst holding his powerful body against hers. She could feel his strength, it was infused into his very skin. He was right, she had no reason to feel guilty about this.  
“If you want me to stop, you need to tell me,” he murmured against her lips as one hand slid under her skirt.  
“Don’t stop,” she replied, trailing her hands down over his chest and stomach towards his jeans.

He let out a low growl, reaching down to join her fingers with unfastening them. As nice as he had looked on stage, he was more impressive now his engine was revving. He moaned when her fingers closed over him, stroking gently. His hands moved quickly, stripping her of her shoes, pantyhose and panties.  
“We only have half an hour,” he reminded her. She nodded, reaching behind her and unbuttoning her skirt and shimmying out of it. It joined her underwear and his jeans on the floor beside the couch. He reached over her, grabbing the condoms and extracting one. He lowered his head between her legs, pressing firm kisses to her thighs before licking along her core. Jenn groaned and tilted her hips towards him.  
“Damn, darlin’,” he muttered, “You taste good.” He leaned back in to taste her again before leaning back onto his knees.  
“You want this slow, or do you want to cum hard?” he asked. Jenn looked him over, taking in the broad shoulders, the musculature of his arms and chest, and knew she could only want it one way from him.  
“Hard,” she answered. He grinned as he ripped open the condom and rolled it on to his length. He leaned over her and kissed her again, taking time to tangle his tongue with hers as he began to push into her. Jenn moaned at the intrusion, damn if it didn’t feel good! He sank deep into her, stopping as his hips reached hers. He paused for a moment, easing her legs up until her ankles rested on his shoulders. Jenn moaned, she felt so full, like everything started and ended with him.  
“Fuck, you feel as good as you taste,” he cursed as he shifted position on the couch, adjusting where his weight lay.

He pulled out a little before slamming back in. Jenn yelped and then moaned, her hands coming up to caress his back as he did it again. It felt so good, so full, his body pressing against hers in just the right ways.  
“Ohhhh, Thranduil,” she cried as she felt warmth begin to flood her body. She understood now why the door fee was so high, why they charged so much for drinks. Screams were filtering through the door; the King may be there with her but whoever was on stage was certainly driving the women back into a frenzy. Each one of these men was incredibly talented and were handsomely rewarded for it. She felt a shudder run down her spine and she clenched around him. A low groan came from Thranduil as he pulled out of her and began to move her. He got her onto her hands and knees before plunging back into her.  
“Damn, Jenn, you’re so fucking good,” he growled, “Fucking beautiful and such a damn good fuck!” His fingers dug into her hips as he thrust hard and fast. One hand slipped first to her breast to squeeze and fondle it through her blouse and bra before slipping back down and delving between her legs. His fingers found her clit and began to draw sharp circles around it. Jenn cried out, pressing back against him.   
“Yes! Yes! Yes, Thranduil,” she roared, “Make me cum!” His fingers pressed harder against her clit and his thrusts grew in pace and force. Jenn felt her body tightening like a coil, tighter and tighter until….

The tension within her snapped and she came with a scream. Thranduil dragged her backward so he was deep inside her as he throbbed in climax. He remained there for a moment, his hands running soothingly along her back and hips as she fought to catch her breath. He stepped back, slipping from her as he did. She twisted herself to sit on the couch and watched as he disposed of a rather full-looking condom in a small trash can. Had she really done that? Had sex with a man she didn’t even know that morning?   
“Hey, don’t be overthinking it now,” he said as he strode back over to her, “I know that look.” He dropped next to her on the couch and leaned in, kissing her again.  
“That was fucking amazing,” he said, “What’s even better is you knew what you wanted and didn’t pussy-foot around asking for it. I like that in a woman.” Jenn blushed.  
“I should probably get out of here,” she said, “The girls will be wondering where I’ve disappeared to.” She quickly redressed, turning to find him pulling her credit card out of the machine and pressing some numbers on it.  
“This ones on me,” he said, handing her her card back, “And if you come back again, so is the next.”  
“What the hell makes me so special?” she asked.  
“You asked my name.”


End file.
